Home appliances are increasingly equipped with a greater number of user-selectable parameters. A typical appliance may have a controller that implements a number of pre-programmed cycles of operation having one or more user-selectable parameters. A user interface or control panel may be provided on the appliance for selecting or setting one or more of the user-selectable parameters, and may be coupled to the controller. The user-selectable parameters of the appliance may be represented by indicia on or near the user interface. The user interface may have a selector for selecting one or more of the indicia.